


I Like to Taste That Sugar (That Sweet and Low)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Pining, This went in a very odd direction, barafield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Stan squints, he can see the finer stitching on the seams of the hat and realizes it’s a fucking hideous pattern.</p><p>And yet, it totally suits this guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like to Taste That Sugar (That Sweet and Low)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for barafield on tumblr, who requested staig & oral fixation. This started off totally in line w/ that prompt, buuuuut kind of went off in a different direction. Hope they like it!

Stan knows he probably looks like a creep. He’s hoping that the stacks of books around him are hiding him, but he doubts it. He can’t focus on his paper—hasn’t been able to for the past two and a half hours. Not for lack of trying, and not because he’s _trying_ to procrastinate; no, he’s genuinely, desperately trying to finish this damn paper… but there’s a particular distraction a few tables away that Stan just can’t keep his eyes off of.

It’s a dark haired guy, probably close to Stan’s age, flipping leisurely through a book. Stan can’t see the cover, but can see how thick the book is and that the guy is well over halfway done with it. The guy has a hat resting haphazardly on his head, a deep blue with yellow accents. If Stan squints, he can see the finer stitching on the seams of the hat and realizes it’s a fucking hideous pattern.

And yet, it totally suits this guy.

However, it’s not the ridiculous hat nor is it the fact that the guy is pretty hot that has Stan distracted—okay, well, it’s sort of the latter, but not entirely. Stan is absolutely distracted by the endless stream of suckers the guy’s been working through for the past couple hours. He wastes no time after finishing one to move on to another. It’s hypnotizing, in all honesty.

Stan finally, slowly, _quietly_ because this is a _library_ after all, shuts his books and begins to gather his papers. It’s hopeless to keep trying here. If he has any hope of completing the paper or even making a touch of headway on it, he needs to _leave_. Stan sorts through his books, trying to remember which are his and which he needs to drop off at a book return.

He’s almost finished sorting and has near everything packed up when a sound catches his attention. It’s a sound he’s grown uncomfortably familiar with today: yet another sucker being unwrapped. Stan can’t help himself from looking up, and regrets it immediately.

The guy is staring straight at him, and Stan can see how clear, blue-gray his eyes are. He’s got one eyebrow raised but the rest of his expression is blank as he lifts the sucker to his lips—never breaking eye contact—and pops it into his mouth with an obscene noise that’s obviously _meant_ for Stan.

Stan swallows nervously and tries to ignore the anxious bile rising in his throat. He finally breaks eye contact when the guy pulls the sucker back out to lick a stripe along the side. Stan hurriedly shoves the library’s books back into a book drop and scoops all his things into his arms to make a quick escape.

)

Later that night when Stan tells Kyle about the incident over Skype, he has to wait fifteen minutes for the red head to stop laughing before they can keep talking.

)

Stan doesn’t see the guy until a week later. And he looks, oh it’s creepy and probably unhealthy but he _looks_. Every passing brunette or every passing guy wearing a blue hat—Stan is whipping his head to catch a glance and see if it’s Library Guy. It never is, much to Stan’s disappointment. Not until a week later when Stan stumbles into the campus coffee shop and see Library Guy standing behind the counter.

He’s at the register, eyes trained on the keys as he rings up an order. He’s got the stick of a sucker perched on his lips, and Stan finds himself wondering what flavor it is. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he lets a few throngs of people brush by him and cut in line. He’s not sure he can face Library Guy, especially knowing that Library Guy _knows_ he was watching last time.

Eventually, someone else finally says to go _oh please, go ahead, I’m not quite ready yet_ and Stan is forced to hobble forward. His breathing quickens to the point of lightheadedness by the time he’s one person away from the counter. Library Guy caught his eye once and gave him a smirk around the sucker.

Stan steps forward when the woman before him is finished. He clenches his hands in his pockets, hating how his palms are clammy and tries to tell himself he’s being ridiculous. He finally realizes he should probably scan the menu and order something. He’s squinting, trying to make out the small words and names of drinks that he doesn’t understand, and finds himself overwhelmed by the cost of everything.

“That’ll be four-fifty-nine.” A voice breaks through his haze.

“What?” Stan asks though he reaches for his wallet at the same time. He hands over a five dollar bill. “Did you—did you decide for me?”

Library Guy nods and snatches the bill from Stan’s grasp. He runs it through the register and drops the remaining forty-one cents in the tip jar. Stan stares at said jar, then glances back at Library Guy and decides not to argue. He eventually shuffles to the side where they set out completed drinks. Something in his stomach is fluttering, and he’s mildly alarmed by how gay that sounds.

He stares, unashamed now, as Library Guy rings up a few more people. Stan watches, too, as people come and go an pick up their drinks when their names are called; it’s then that he wonders what name is on his cup, because as far as he knows Library Guy doesn’t know Stan’s name. Eventually his legs grow tired and stiff so he falls into one of the plush chairs beside the drink pick up.

Finally, the same dull voice calls out— _“Creeper, grande caramel hazelnut macchiato with whip, Creeper.”_

Stan flushes and almost decides to just bolt, cute guy and money wasted be damned. He casts a nervous glance around the coffeeshop and when he’s sure everyone is entranced in their own doings, Stan stands and moves to grab his coffee. It’s not sitting on the counter, though; it’s still in Library Guy’s hands.

“Creeper, really?” Stan says without meaning to.

“Well you bailed last week  before I could get your name.”

Stan feels like a damn has been broken inside because words start to spill from his mouth without his permission. “I’ve been calling you Library Guy in my head.” He admits.

It’s worth it, though, because it earns a soft laugh from the barista. “My name is Craig.” His voice is smooth, and deep, and almost melancholy, and Stan could listen to it for hours. Despite the fact there’s still a sucker stuck in Craig’s mouth, he speaks without impediment.

“I’m Stan.” He responds belatedly, finding himself yet again distracted by Craig’s mouth.

Craig grins. “You’re so transparent.” He teases. “Here.” He shoves the cup towards Stan. “Call me.” And with that, Craig turns on his heel to return to the register and help the new line of customers that has formed.

“But I didn’t get your number?” Stan says after him, but Craig doesn’t reply. Stan grabs his coffee and turns to leave. There’s not really a reason to stick around, he has no idea when Craig gets off, and it’s obvious that a second wave of lunch rush is hitting the little café. Suddenly it’s bursting with activity, and Stan feels out of place and obtrusive since he already has his coffee with no reason to linger.

It’s not until Stan is out on the sidewalk that he catches what’s scrawled on the side of his cup:


End file.
